Sleep, Interrupted
by luna raya
Summary: Edward Cullen is a doctor in the Pediatrics ward. After moving in to a new apartment, he finds his new neighbors really enjoy to party. What will Edward discover when he tries to get his neighbors to turn down the music? E/B


Hi all! So I wrote this at work during my lunch break. It's little bit of citrus fluff after my last story. Thought it was needed. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Borrowed, please don't sue, have nothing anyhow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep, Interrupted<strong>

There was a steady stream of bass pouring through the wall of his bedroom. A party was in full effect in the apartment next door. Loud voices barely registered over the wailing of the singers that accompanied the bass, an array of tones carrying through the haze of noise.

Once upon a time, Edward Cullen might have stormed from his apartment to pound on his neighbor's door, demanding the party-goers keep the noise down. He usually had to work the next morning, and these parties were notorious for lasting well into the early hours of the morning. Besides, when you are a doctor in the pediatric ward, you need to be on your game, and getting absolutely no sleep for nearly a week straight, would definitely put him at risk for a mistake.

Edward was okay being the bad guy if it meant a child was well looked after.

Tonight though, things were different. Well, things had been different for a few nights.

But tonight was extra special.

It all started three weeks earlier, during a particularly earsplitting party when everything changed for Edward.

_An ensemble of music shakes his walls. He needs to sleep, he starts his next thirty-six hour rotation in a few hours and he needs all the rest he can get. But the party is in full swing next door and it doesn't sound like this one is going to end any time soon._

_Pulling his pillow over his face, Edward groans loudly. He knew there was going to be a party tonight, so he'd politely asked his vivacious and extremely… buxom blond neighbor, Rosalie, if they could try to keep this one a little quieter. She'd whole-heartedly agreed that this party would be calmer, seeing as she had exams in the morning._

_That agreement had Edward relaxing into his California King, all ready to get a good night's sleep. He knew it would be a few days before he would be able to enjoy his luxurious bed once again, so he really wanted this night._

_Looking at his alarm clock, Edward realizes he's only been asleep for an hour. Groaning, he swings his feet over the side of the bed, running a hand across his face in the process. "This is what you get for moving in next to college coeds," he chastised himself. Though in all fairness, when Edward did move into the apartment, the coeds were on Spring Break, and he had no idea it was going to become central station for any and all parties._

_Grabbing a worn pair of jeans, Edward quickly pulls them over his hips, forgoing a shirt in his rush to just make the noise stop. He's nearly to his front door, when it starts to rattle with the force of a knock. _

_He quickly unlocks the door, yanking it open in his frustration, "Yeah?"_

_Standing in front of him is a petite young woman, skin pale and clear, hair long and mahogany caressing down her back, and eyes so deep and brown, Edward couldn't believe the depth he could see wanting to burst forth. "Can I help you with something?" he clears his throat to regain some control._

_He can see how tiny she is compared to his 6'3" frame. He figures she can't be more than 5'5" tall, and from the shape of her body, she probably doesn't weigh more than a feather. He can tell she's nervous, her hands twirling around string on her pretty white blouse._

_With a tint of pink spreading across her soft cheeks, she begins to speak, "Um, yeah, I mean, yes. I just wanted to apologise for the noise next door." Her blush is deepening now. "I heard you ask Rosalie to try to keep it down earlier, and I know she said she would be when Rosalie gets excited about something, she doesn't always think and she really likes this guy so she's trying to impress him or something stupid and I hate these parties she lets the guys throw but she does it because she thinks she needs to act a certain way, or what's expected of her so she has these monstrosities and I usually hide out in my room but it's so loud that I can't even function. So yeah, I just rambled there. I'm sorry. That wasn't embarrassing or anything."  
><em>

_He can barely here her over the noise emitting from the apartment next door, her voice quiet. But Edward is completely enamored with the young woman. He's only ever met Rosalie, having been too busy working to actually meet anyone who lived around him. So, he's never had the pleasure of meeting Rosalie's roommate. But from the way she spoke, the way her words flowed so quickly from her and the embarrassment it's caused her, Edward finds himself wishing he'd taken the time to introduce himself._

"_Actually, I was just on my way over to your home to see if it was possible to turn the music down," he began, trying to keep his voice loud enough for her to hear. "I have an early shift and need to get some sleep. I'm sorry, what was your name?"_

"_Oh God, I'm Bella." Her face turns a deeper shade of crimson and Edward finds himself fascinated by it._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Bella, my name is Edward." He extends his hand and they quickly shake. As she pulls her hand back to her side, Edward takes a second to relish in how soft her skin felt. Like satin, he muses to himself. Before he can delve too deeply into the texture of her skin, he remembers she had come over to his house with a purpose; one he's still not entirely sure about. "Is there a reason you came over tonight, Bella? I mean other than to tell me all that."_

_Her blush, he notices, begins to spread down her face toward the opening in her shirt. It intrigues Edward, but he keeps his eyes focused on her face, trying not to let his neglected hormones, and tired mind go down that path. _

"_Ye-yes. I just wanted to apologise for tonight and to say this will probably only be the start since football season began and yeah, I just wanted to warn you. I couldn't take any more and decided to head out of a while, but wanted to stop and say sorry to you first." Her words grow quiet toward the end, and Edward has to strain to hear. "I'll let you get back to… whatever. Sorry, again."_

_He watches her turn to walk away, but is struck by how wrong that seems. She's a young girl; she shouldn't be wandering alone at this time of night. Before he can stop himself, he's calling after her, "Hey, Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He clears his throat, and motions toward his apartment. "You really shouldn't be out alone at this hour. Since I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep any time soon, would you like to come in and have a drink with me?"_

_He sees the indecision flutter through her eyes. He's a stranger, there's loud music blaring, it's really not conducive to a safe environment for a young woman. But something in his expression must settle the debate she's having because it's not long before she's smiling shyly at him and nodding her assent. "That'd be nice," she says, sweetly._

That night was the start of something beautiful.

For three hours, Bella sat at Edward's dining room table, talking with him about her love of classic literature, her love of Blues music, as well as her major: she was a double major in English Lit. as well as Psychology. She loved reading, but didn't want to be a teacher. So, her love of learning about people, of studying their inner workings led her toward Psychology.

He'd learned she was just a month past her twenty-first birthday, making her nearly ten years younger, but her mind and the way she carried herself, Edward couldn't believe her age. If not for her youthful appearance, he'd never have guessed her age. Of course, Bella attributed that to what she claimed her mother called, an "old soul."

Edward was fascinated. What he'd taken as shyness, was actually caution toward speaking with a stranger. And the ramblings, he'd come to find out that was a result of nerves due to the shirt Edward forgot to put on in his haste to get the noise turned down.

It was such an amazing night that even though he'd barely slept a wink, Edward found himself rejuvenated throughout his entire shift.

It was a day after his shift ended before another party was held. Edward had managed to snag some sleep, but was still feeling extremely tired when the bass began to thump against his walls. Groaning, Edward rolled out of bed, walking to his kitchen to get some water. It was just after finishing his glass that he heard a sturdy knock on his door.

A feeling of warmth spread through Edward as he walked through his apartment, grabbing a shirt from his room, before moving to open the door. He was hoping it was Bella again, ready round two.

Without checking through the peephole, he swung open the door to find himself disappointed. Instead of Bella, there were two giggling blonds, one twirling her hair around while the other chewed bubble gum loudly. Groaning internally, Edward leaned against his door.

"Oh my God! Are you a friend of Emmett's? Rosalie really does have the hottest friends. I can't believe we've never been invited to one of her parties. Do you think she'll notice we're here? Do you think she'll try to kick us out? She did get mad at you for trying to feel Emmett up after the last game. But can she really blame us? She has really hot friends. So are you one of her friends? She really does have the hottest you know."

As the questions continued to fly out of the bubble gum chewer, Edward could feel a migraine coming on. And the worst part was it had nothing to do with the obvious and loud bass _blaring_ from the apartment _next_ door.

"Tanya, Irina, what in the hell are you two doing here?"

Edward looked up at the sound of that voice and his entire body lit up. There she was; Bella, in all her beautiful glory, hip jutted out, hand resting atop it, and a glare pouring from her eyes. She looked radiant. And fierce. She was a godsend because in that moment, the two bumbling blonds started spouting off apologies, claiming they'd been invited by… someone they couldn't name and then made a hasty exit.

"I'm sorry about those two. They're not invited."

Edward smirked, watching Bella's face soften. "I gathered." He motioned toward his open door, granting Bella entrance. As she walked past him, he felt a thrill run through him. She was so confident, and smart, and down-to-earth. After just one conversation with her, Edward found himself crushing on Bella.

There were four more parties after that second night. And each night, about an hour after the bass began pouring through his wall, Edward found Bella waiting on his doorstep, looking for a reprieve.

On the third night, rather than just sit inside his apartment and wait for the noise to end, Edward suggested the two go get a bite at the Denny's at the end of the block. It was a change of pace, a change of setting, and from the way it felt when he'd asked, almost a change in atmosphere. If it weren't for the location, it could quite possibly have been considered a date.

So it continued. For the next three parties, rather than just sit and wait, the two would venture out. One night they saw the latest RomCom, the next they went to a midnight play. On the last night, they ventured to the roof of their apartment building and, resting atop a blanket, watch a meteor shower.

It was that last party that caused something in Edward to snap.

The latest party was in full swing, noise bleeding through the walls. Once Bella had arrived, Edward had led her to his front room, asking her to sit because he needed to speak with her about something. In truth, he had nothing to say. It was something he wanted to do that had him nervous enough to request dialogue.

"What's up?" Bella asked, her voice light, airy, unaware.

In a split second decision, fearing that if he waited any longer his resolve would falter, Edward pushed forward, his hands coming to rest gently against Bella's soft cheeks. Before she could question his actions, his mouth was pressed against hers.

At first Bella just sat there, still and unmoving, and Edward felt panic begin to color his face. But just as quickly as he felt the blanket of humiliation overrun his body, Bella responded. Her mouth moved with his, opening slightly, granting entrance to his tongue.

It was a thing of wonder, the way their kiss intensified with each stroke of the tongue, the way hands reached out to grasp and pull and claim. There was a need settling between them, a need that had been building steadily until this moment when it could finally be freed, finally be released.

Feeling every ounce of control vanish from his mind, Edward watched with hooded eyes as Bella delicately unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders to expose her purple lace bra. For as petite as she was, he found Bella was nearly as endowed as her roommate and it had Edward salivating with desire.

"You are stunning," he choked out.

Bella giggled at that. "You're only saying that because my tits are nearly on display."

Jerking his eyes away from her chest, Edward felt his cheeks warm at being caught. But rather than let it be a detriment, he delicately ran a finger along the length of her arm, moving ever so gently toward her beautiful breasts. As goose bumps appeared across Bella's flesh, Edward hummed in appreciation. His eyes catching hers, he smiled. "I say that because it's true. You are so beautiful, Bella."

The blush reappeared in full-force. "Yeah? Hmm, well you are overdressed." Before he could process anything, Edward felt his t-shirt tugged over his head. "There, that's much better."

Slowly, the rest of their clothes were removed, a feeling of anticipation resting upon the room. As their mouths once again joined, Edward unconsciously began leading Bella back, toward his bedroom. Neither hearing the loud bass pounding against the wall, only the soft moans the other was making.

Gently laying Bella against his sheets, Edward broke away, gazing down at his stunning neighbor. "You are so beautiful, Isabella." Lowering his head again, Edward once again let his lips find Bella's, savoring her sweet taste, her gentle hum against his mouth.

A slow blush began to tickle across Bella's skin, captivating Edward's attention as it flowed down her chest, past her stomach. "Breathtaking," he whispered before positioning his body flush with hers.

In one swift movement, the two were joined, their bodies molding together, dancing intricately against the fabric of the sheets, keeping in time with the newest song to pour through the walls. Soft moans, unsteady breaths, and gentle sighs filled the room as Edward delicately caressed Bella's soft cheek. He smiled at her as his hips rocked slow and steady into hers, feeling her heat, her warmth unhinge his mind.

In all his thirty-one years, Edward could never remember making love to a woman this exquisite, could never remember making love to a woman he felt so emotionally entwined with. In all truth, Edward could never remember making love. This was the first time he'd ever felt his body so alive, every nerve-ending dancing with excitement.

As Bella small hands gripped to his shoulders, her perfect breasts pressing against his chest, Edward began to pick up his speed. He could feel a tightening beginning deep in his belly, his heart rate picking up in speed. A light sheen of sweat appeared across Bella's forehead and her hands began to grip him in earnest.

"I'm so close, Edward. So very close," she gasped against his lips.

"Me too," he moaned softly. His hands placed gently against the sides of Bella's head, Edward shifted his hips up, pushing deeper until he couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh God, baby, I'm gonna cum. You feel so good."

He vaguely heard his name being moaned, Bella's tiny nails scratching against his back, as white flashed before his eyes. It was the most surreal experience of his life.

Collapsing softly atop Bella, Edward's vision began to clear, his heart rate slowing back toward normal. Once he was able to fully see again, Edward found himself right in the light of sight of one of Bella's pert nipples, still hard and wanting. He couldn't help himself; he pushed up and took the bud into his mouth, lapping against the hardness with delight.

Hearing Bella first giggle quietly, then begin to moan and squirm under him, Edward stopped his ministrations. Looking up, he could see her resting against his pillow, her dark hair spread out against the royal blue material. She really was breathtaking. With a lazy smile resting across his lips, Edward moved up Bella's body to kiss her.

As the kiss ended, they both pulled back, looking at one another in wonder. There was no awkwardness, or doubt. Edward could see his feelings reflected perfectly in Bella's eyes.

"I've never… I've never felt this way before, about someone," Bella spoke first. Her eyes became misty, her smile sweet and soft. "Talking to you, spending this time with you, it's been the best time of my life. You make me feel so warm inside, Edward."

Edward knew his smile was impossibly large hearing Bella's words. "I feel the same, Bella," he began, adjusting his body so that he was lying beside hers. "Getting to know you, getting to do all these things I enjoy and to find out you enjoy them too? I feel like I've been given the best gift." Taking a moment to let his eyes roam her naked form, his fingers following the path, Edward chuckled softly. "I don't think your roommate should know, but I've never been more grateful for the interruption in my sleep. Not if it meant it led me to you."

"Your secret is safe with me," Bella giggled with a twinkly in her eyes, as she reached up to pull Edward's lips back to hers.

* * *

><p>Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed! Please, if you could, take some time to let me know what you all thought. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
